


The Physical Impossibility of Death in the Mind of Someone Living

by betterrecieved



Series: Tumblr Tiny Fics [42]
Category: Spartacus: Vengeance
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, M/M, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 12:19:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1145912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betterrecieved/pseuds/betterrecieved
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon prompted: "Hello dear. Would you be inclined to write a drabble on Agron having a hair pulling kink? (preferably how he likes to pull his little Syrian’s hair to show him whose boss when he talks back). I think I may be a bit worked up after reading crazzzedope’s little gif story and need more :] and plus that has always been a kink for me hahah"</p><p>I'm no crazzzedope but hope this will do.</p><p>This is rough fluff.  Read tags and a/n for warnings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Physical Impossibility of Death in the Mind of Someone Living

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings for roughness and what might come off as borderline abuse.

Long livid scratch spreads from Nasir’s navel to his spine. Agron mind spins on axis, faster and faster when Nasir shrugs off boar’s tusk to his torso, furious and furiouser with remembrance of sweet small Syrian deathly pale, near gone from this cruel craven world yet conjuring weak smile, as if Agron’s touch were only thing preventing him from letting go of this life.

"Nasir. You were given instruction not to join in hunt until spear-throwing arm strengthened with practice and skill improved."

"Agron. Was but scratch. Cease admonishments and instead administer healing balm." Nasir walks naked across tent, eyebrow flippant (suggestive of sweat and sigh and Agron thrusting blindly into vicious tightness of Nasir), unties his curtain of shining hair in smooth movement, other hand squeezing Agron’s disinterested cock through subligarium.

Leaden weight in Agron’s gut flares molten hot, and before mind can keep apace with galloping heart, Nasir’s hair is wrapped twice around Agron’s fist, and Nasir’s eyes go wide, his wrenched-back throat bobbing.

 

"You were given instruction not to join in hunt," Agron repeats, bending to put his scowling face level with Nasir’s panicked gaze. "Were my words to you unclear?"

"No. They were not," Nasir breathes, fat tears falling fast from lowered eyelids. "They were not. I will heed your words in future. Apologies. Apologies."

But Agron silences Nasir with gentle kiss to trembling mouth, transforms plea for forgiveness into pleas for tongue and fingers and cock, while Nasir’s shocked stiffness becomes fluid need, his hands gripping weakly at leather straps of Agron’s armor, unable to fight Agron’s sure grip.

And livid vision of Agron’s greatest grief now twice nearly realized is extinguished by this waking life, this living love in his arms, tamped down from conflagration to solicitous tenderness, and his cock hardens to steel, and when he takes Nasir his hold on hair loosens, but Agron never lets go.


End file.
